finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom (ability)
.]] Doom , also known as Death Sentence, and Condemned, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It inflicts the Doom status. The spell animation usually features the Grim Reaper or a skull. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Doom is cast by the Plague Horror and the Ahriman. An interesting fact is that getting hit by Doom when already under its effect will reset the character's remaining time to the base amount, stalling the character's death. Despite popular rumor and the game's own intentions, neither Haste or Slow affect the countdown, as the ATB bar runs off a completely different counter. Up to two enemies can be inflicted with the Doom status by design as this spell is reflectable. In the SNES version, a character has to take a turn before the KO status is inflicted on an enemy. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Doom is cast by the Ahriman, the Ghost Train and Malboro Menace, and functions similarly to the previous game. The ATB bar (and its speed modifiers) is now properly programmed to work in conjunction with the Doom countdown. Final Fantasy V Doom appears as a Blue Magic spell for the Blue Mage. It can also be inflicted through one of the Oracle's abilities, but the Oracle's version tends to be a bit faster. It uses the Grim Reaper sprite in its effect. An interesting trick to use end game is to use it on King Behemoths in the final dungeon, since the Oracle's version does not count as a spell, thus preventing the King Behemoth from using Meteor and killing it in roughly ten seconds while the party avoids significant damage. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned from the enemies The Damned, Unknown, and Death Dealer, as well as the bosses Exdeath and Azulmagia. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Jackanapes, The Damned, skull Unknown, or Death Dealer. Final Fantasy VI Doom, also known as Condemned (in the SNES version, Doom referred to what is now known as the Death spell), appears as a Lore for Strago, and costs 20 MP to use. It can be learned from Ahriman, Alluring Rider, Dark Force, Death Warden, Nelapa, Rest, Skull Dragon, Still Life, Yojimbo, and Zombie Dragon. Final Fantasy VII Death Sentence is an ability for the Enemy Skill Materia. It can be learned from the enemies Gi Spector, Sneaky Step, and Boundfat, and inflicts the Death Sentence status, in which a timer appears over the victim's head (60 seconds normally, 30 seconds if under Haste), and once the timer hits zero, the spell will attempt to inflict instant death. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII Doom is a command ability that can be learned from Shiva once Shiva reaches Level 10. Final Fantasy IX Doom is a Blue Magic spell Quina learns from the Veteran or Ash. When Doom is cast, a mirror appears in front of the doomed character, and the Grim Reaper appears on its surface shining its red eyes before the mirror shatters. It costs 12 MP to cast and has a 25% accuracy. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy X Doom is one of Kimahri's Ronso Rage Overdrives. It can be learned from any of the Ghost-type fiends, or from Biran Ronso. This version of Doom is notable in that it never misses on vulnerable targets and works on almost every enemy in the game, including Nemesis in the Monster Arena. Though the stronger the target, the higher the counter starts at, taking 200 or so turns to count down from the most powerful enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Doom is available to the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana command, requiring Bio to be mastered, taking 20 AP to master, and costing 18 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Bitter Farewell Garment Grid. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Mortal Ray, an ability used by Taurus in ''Final Fantasy XI, inflicts a traditional Death Sentence countdown. As a gaze attack, this can generally be avoided simply by not looking at a minotaur when it uses the ability, which is easier said than done, and once hit by Mortal Ray, Cursna or Holy Water may remove it, though it usually fails. The Vampyr has a similar ability called Eternal Damnation. Yagudo bosses in Dynamis can use an ability called Doom, which inflicts a Death Sentence countdown. If the Yagudo is defeated before the end of the countdown it will state that the target has "narrowly escaped impending doom". A Yagudo Campaign Leader has an "Endoom" effect, causing anyone struck physically to be doomed. Defeat of this Yagudo will free all players from impending doom, just as in dynamis. There are no Death Sentence abilities available to players. ''Final Fantasy XII Doom is an enemy ability used by Gespenst, Gazer, Etém, Nightwalker, Reaper Claw, Reaper, Necrophobe, Bogey, Oversoul, Wraith, Deathscythe, Ixtab, Demon Wall (Outer), Demon Wall (Inner), Ahriman, Glaring Eye, Dustia, Ishteen, Vorres, and Negalmuur. It inflicts Doom at a 70% chance to one target in a range of 10, and can be used even when under Silence. Final Fantasy XIII Doom is a spell used by Eidolons, but only when they are first summoned by their respective l'Cie. It is cast immediately on the l'Cie at the start of the battle against his or her Eidolon. Once under the Doom status, the l'Cie must defeat and tame the Eidolon before the count reaches 0, or the battle will be lost. In addition, some bosses, such as Barthandelus, cast Doom after 20 minutes of battle. Orphan will also cast Doom at the start of the battle but the counter is set to 4200 instead of 1700. There is no way to heal Doom, but it can be momentarily halted by summoning an Eidolon, as the counter won't deplete during summon time. The amount of given time depends on the battle speed, which can be adjusted in the config: in the fastest setting the character has 1700 units until instant death will hit, and in the slowest setting the time is 3600. It should also be noted that bosses that have the Doom spell will not cast it on the player if their TP gauge is above 3 (and therefore able to summon an Eidolon). This only applies, though, to bosses in which the criteria to cast Doom is HP left. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Doom functions in much the same way as it did in ''Final Fantasy XIII, but only two opponents cast Doom in the game: Gorgyra and Long Gui. Gorgyra's Doom counter starts dangerously low, at just 1000, but will disappear should a party member die of another reason before the counter reaches 0. This allows the player to revive the fallen party member without the counter reappearing. Long Gui will only cast Doom should the battle go on for more than 20 minutes, a scenario which shouldn't occur against a well-equipped party who know what they are doing. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Bhunivelze casts Doom at the start of the final battle. He only casts it in his first form, and it is dispelled when the phase ends. Its function remains the same like in the previous games. Bhunivelze+ casts Doom at the start of the final phase giving a time limit staggering him. Doom is dispelled as soon as Bhunivelze+ is staggered. Final Fantasy Tactics Plague Horror is the only enemy that can naturally use Doom; however, Ahriman can also use it when an ally with the Beastmaster ability is next to it. It inflicts Doom. Its success rate is as follows: : Success rate = (MA + 40)% Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doom can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. Also, Doom works differently on Zombies; instead of knocking it out after three turns, it completely heals it. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doom is a Blue Magick spell learned from Deathscythes, which can inflict the Doom status to a target up to four tiles away. The spell costs 8 MP to cast. Bravely Default Dissidia Final Fantasy Condemn is an HP attack used only by Chaos. It quickly absorbs enemies towards Chaos before a pillar of fire erupts around him. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Final Fantasy Record Keeper World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Chocobo Racing Doom is a Magic Stone which, when cast, causes a skull with a ten second timer to appear over a racer's head. When the timer reaches zero, the racer spins out. This status can be passed to another character by ramming him. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts In '' , the new third form of the final boss uses Doom. Marluxia fires tendrils at Sora, and if they connect the player must break six of Marluxia's cards in six seconds or instantly die. In , the superboss uses a variation of Marluxia's Doom. Like Marluxia, the Mysterious Figure fires tendrils at the player, and if they are struck the player must tap the X button rapidly to free themselves within five seconds or instantly die. Gallery FFIV Doom.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Doom.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Doom.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Doom.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Doom.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Doom - Malboro Menace.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). Doom-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Doom-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FF6condemned.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI Lore Doom.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI IOS Still Life.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Death Sentence.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Doom.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Doom.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Doom.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Doom.png|Final Fantasy X-2. X2LM Doom.png|Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. FFXII Countdown.PNG|Countdown in ''Final Fantasy XII. Doom-enemy-ability-ffxii.jpg|Doom in Final Fantasy XII. Doom_EA_FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Death Sentence.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Doom.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Doom Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Doom SB.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Doom.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Doom.png|''World of Final Fantasy. CRdeath.png|Chocobo Racing''. Category:Command abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blue Magick it:Sentenza